HC Astalos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Astalos is a HC Variant of the Astalos created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Old Astalos in the middle of shedding skin. Aesthetic Differences Green veins on wing film, larger comb on head, red beak, thicker edges on back, grabber hidden under chin like dragonfly nymph, and blue eyes. Attacks and Moves HC Astalos shares the same attacks as the Astalos. Shedding Scales: While fighting this Astalos, scales will be flying around it acting as a sort of shield from projectiles, and even bombs, with just its movements. These scales also take some of the damage it would take, lessen the massive damage some weapons do to it. These scales also cause Thunderblight if close to them. Confusing Roar: Similar to Poborubarumu, its roar now causes Confusion at close range. Violent Charge Up: Unlike the normal Astalos, it has another way to charge up but almost instantly. HC Astalos will violently slam its wings into the ground as green lightning surges violently to its head, tail, and wings. It will be open to attacks for five seconds though it will still slam its wings occasionally. If those five seconds pass, Astalos will slam its wings twice on the ground, leaving behind huge lightning sparks that travel away from both sides of it, before a huge lightning explosion erupts from its body, causing Thunderblight. Once the eruption is over, HC Astalos will be fully charged on all parts immediately without warning. If hunters are able to deal enough damage before the five seconds are up, it will fall over and stay on the ground much longer than usual. This leaves it open to attacks. False Laser: It will turn and place its tail on the ground like it is firing a Lightning Laser before it quickly lifts up its tail again and fires the real laser. When it begins to fire the true laser, it won't just fire it where the hunter is at now but it will also spit three Lightning Balls on the ground, similar to Lagiacrus, that when the laser is fired it actually connects with all the balls, making it harder to predict where the laser may go. Once it fires the laser, it will quickly recover and fight normally. This attack causes Thunderblight. Spinning Blind Rage: Unlike how most Flying Wyverns react to being hit by Flash Bombs, HC Astalos actually will fly up into the air and begin to spin in place as it flies. It will charge its body up with lightning before slamming down on the ground in a random direction in front of it, with its wings, and it will than fly up again before repeating the attack. It can repeat the attack up to three times before the Flash Bomb wears off. This attack causes Thunderblight. Swiping Lightning Laser: HC Astalos will place its tail on the ground and fire a normal laser from its tail but slightly differently. Unlike before, where it lifts its tail off the ground, it will instead swipe its laser to the opposite direction, before lifting up its tail. This attack causes Thunderblight. Thunder Pop: It will falsely charge up its head, tail, and wings before a thunderous sound comes from those parts. If hunters are close enough, this sound will cause Confusion instantly to hunters. Violent Electrical Top: This attack is similar to the Hunter Art, Bloody Wind Top, in appearance. Astalos will breath a projectile on the ground that turns into a deadly spinning top of electricity. This projectile will randomly wander around, like Sand Barioth's miniature tornadoes, and stay in the area for fifteen seconds. It can leave up to three on the battlefield, which can catch hunters off guard, causing massive damage and Thunderblight. Hidden Grabber: Hidden under the HC Astalos's chin is a grabber that can be shot out at high speeds to grab and hold on to prey. This grabber can also be used to hold on to hunters. Astalos will back up, with its comb charging up, before shooting out the grabber to capture the hunter. Once the hunter is grabbed, it will hold on them up to its face and fight normally, though while holding a hunter perform many breath attacks to do damage to the held hunter. However, with the hunter blocking its projectiles it can only really do close range attacks and some long range attacks from its tail. To get out the grabber, the hunter must either mash buttons or throw two Dung Bombs. Forceful Tail Grab: Similar to Hidden Grabber but with tail. This attack can only be done while it is Fully Charged on its tail. It and Hidden Grabber are known to be used together so it has two less hunters to deal with. Unlike Hidden Grabber, hunters can only mash buttons to get out of this pin and the electricity from its tail actually rapidly drains a hunter's health like poison. This pin attack actually causes Thunderblight. Rebel's Lift: It stick its grabber into the ground, pulling out a large rock, before smashing the rock on the ground like a Uragaan smashing its chin. This attack can actually deal heavy damage if hunters aren't careful. Hunter's Spark: HC Astalos will roar at the hunters before it flies backwards with its tail surging with electricity. It will than fly forward with its tail open, to grab someone, before flying higher into the air. If a hunter was hit by its tail, than Astalos will be holding them in its tail as a meter pops up. Its tail will begin to build up with more electricity as it aims the hunter at another hunter. Hunters will have to mash buttons fast if they want to escape this attack. If hunters take to long, HC Astalos will than fire the hunter away from its tail like a cannon, causing an thunderous explosion and giving nearby hunters Confusion. After the attack, HC Astalos will fight normally in the air. Double Brachydios Running Charge: HC Astalos will fly backwards before charging forward on the ground as it smashes its wings. After the first one, it will turn towards another hunter and fly backwards and repeat the attack. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Lightning Supernova: Similar to Dreadking Rathalos, HC Astalos will prepare to breath a projectile, though it will take longer than usual breath it, before it flies backwards and breaths a large electrical supernova on the ground that slowly consumes a set area almost immediately. The supernova will cover a wide area for a few seconds, causing Thunderblight, before it actually disappears. HC Astalos will still be fighting normally while this attack goes off. Notes *This Astalos was created long before the announcement of Monster Hunter Double Cross and Blue Thunder Lord Astalos. *HC Astalos is encountered only in G-Rank strangely. **This also applies for HC Glavenus, HC Mizutsune, HC Gammoth, and HC Nakarkos. *These Astalos are said to be so aggressive that their even willing to search for other powerful species that use the Thunder Element, including Rajang. *Some locals in Kokoto Village call it the Rebel King of the Skies or Living Violent Thunder and Lightning. *Originally, BannedLagiacrus was going to give the HC Astalos another ailment, like Poison or Paralysis, but decided against. **Recently, he learnt about how Jellyfish were used as a part of Astalos concept and is rethinking it. *The Hunter's Guild is researching this special Astalos to see if they further change after a set age. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus